Moe and Joe get Grounded for Insulting the Baby Triplets
This is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Opal Otter realizes that her water broke, meaning that she is ready to go into labor to give birth to PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg, and Cheese. At the GoAnimateville Hospital, the birth took place. After the babies were seen by Moe and Joe's family, Moe and Joe insult the babies by calling them names and swearing at them, therefore making them cry. As a result, Moe and Joe get grounded and get sent to the audience. Cast *Shy Girl as Ham, Egg, and Cheese *Alan as Dr. Milton, George Washington *Brian as John F. Kennedy *as Norbert and Daggett Beaver Transcript zoom into Opal and Ernest's room in PB&J's houseboat Opal: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke!" Ernest: "What's the matter, Opal?" Opal: "My water just broke. My babies are going to be ready soon!" Ernest: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital." to: Moe and Joe's house Dad: "Moe and Joe, there are some important news." Moe: "What's the news?" JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Opal is giving birth to triplet boys today after 9 months of pregnancy!" Joseph: "And we are going to the GoCity Hospital to celebrate their birth." PriceYes SheperdNo: "So we all expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" Moe and Joe: "OK." to: At the GoCity Hospital, Opal is lying in the hospital bed while her family and Sophie are standing near her Dr. Milton: "The doctor is now here." Opal: "Hey! You look and sound like Warren Cook's father!" Sophie the Otter: "Aunt Opal, wasn't that my line when I got turned into a kangaroo?" Opal: "It's just a fact." Peanut: "Is my mom going to be OK?" Jelly: "Yeah! Will she be alright?" Dr. Milton: "Yes she will, little otters. All she needs to do is push...push...and push!" (The baby triplets pop out. We see a salmon-colored otter, a white otter, and a yellow otter) "Congratulations! They're baby triplet boys! What would you like to name them?" Opal: "How about Ham, Egg, and Cheese? You know, because they look like ham, eggs, and cheese." Dr. Milton: "Great choice!" Peanut: "Wow! Keep that theme name coming, mom! Their names match their colors well!" Jelly: "Let me take a guess. The pinkish one is named Ham, because he's the color of ham, the white one is named Egg, because he's as white as an egg, and the yellow one is named Cheese, because he's the color of cheese!" Opal: "That's right, Jelly!" and Joe's family arrives Sophie: "Hello, Moe and Joe. Will you and your family take a peek at my new baby triplet cousins? They're quite a treat!" Moe: "Uhhhh...OK." Joe: "I think Moe is right." glance at the triplets Lance: "Wow, they're so adorable!" Mom: "I can't resist from looking at their cute faces." PriceYes SheperdNo: "Me neither." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I agree." Moe: "WHAT THE H***?! THESE BABY TRIPLETS ARE IDIOTIC OTTERS! F*** THEM! NAMING KIDS AFTER FOOD IS AS LAZY AS S***! I WISH THE ENTIRE OTTER FAMILY DIED IN A BOAT CRASH!" Joe: "I AGREE WITH MOE! YOU CALL YOURSELVES OTTERS?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE ALIEN WEASELS FROM VENUS! SCREW PB&J, SCREW OPAL, SCREW ERNEST, AND SCREW THE NEW BABY TRIPLETS, AND SCREW SOPHIE THE OTTER!" hear the Dramatic Chipmunk tune as everyone except Moe and Joe become shocked Dad: (in Kidaroo voice while the baby triplets begin to cry) "WHAT THE HECK, MOE AND JOE?! HOW COULD YOU INSULT THE BABY TRIPLETS?! THEY'RE WONDERFUL LITTLE BROTHERS TO PB&J! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR HUMANITY WHEN WE ALL GO TO OUR HOUSE!" continues Ernest: "You ruined this celebration for all of us! My kids and my niece Sophie were all looking forward to seeing the babies! In fact, Peanut and Jelly already promised that they will look after the triplets! Besides, Opal and I like having the number of children we have doubled! Why would you do that, Moe and Joe?!" Baby Butter Otter: "Butter mad!" Jelly: "I'm mad at you too!" Peanut: "Me three!" Moe: "So this means no Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E for the PS2, right, dad?" Dad: "That's right, you two retarded boys! No TV shows , movies, and video games that you two like , no Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network shows, movies, video games, and music, no Looney Tunes, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Dexter's Lab, no Regular Show, no Powerpuff Girls, no Ed Edd n' Eddy, no Animaniacs, no Pacific Rim, no The Lego Movie, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no fast food, no ice cream, no candy, no pizza, no soda, and further more until you perverts learn from the Bible!! This means you both will be staying in Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood for mega humanity and do nothing but do chores and just imagination, pretend and make-believe sith Daniel Tiger. The only things you two will eat are fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, Korean food, Chinese food, Vietnamese food, Thai food, Indian food, Italian food, French food, German food, Austrian food, and yogurt. The only restaurants you two will go to are fancy restaurants. We will call your teachers to give you both detentions and extra school work and extra homework. This means you both will be wearing nappies, playing with baby toys, eating baby food, watching baby shows, preschool, kindergarten, playing educational video games, reading preschool books and many more for babies. You both will be going pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of toilets. You both will receive beatings, belt lashings, kickings and whippings every morning, afternoon, evening and night. Don't you both think about uploading a sex tape. There are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Mom: "Let's go home right now! You two will be in very deep trouble!" Moe and Joe's house JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Now apologize to the Otter Family and especially Ham, Egg, and Cheese and then both of you go to your rooms and confess to Jesus Christ and tell him about what you both did right now and then go to bed while we call Tina and Diesel and the Mental People's Home on the phone or else you're sent to the audience!" Moe and Joe: (together) "NO!!!! But, we forget to tell you something!" Mom: "What is it?" Dad: "What did you both do before you insulted the baby triplets?!" Moe and Joe: (together) "We uploaded more than 10 sex tapes." Lance: "You got to be kidding us. Well then, your mom and dad are calling Roobear on the phone!" Dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Moe and Joe's dad calling!" to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone Roobear: "What is it, mister?" Dad: (over the phone) "My sons Moe and Joe uploaded more than 10 sex tapes! After that, they insulted the baby triplets! Ground the two for this!" Roobear: "Ugh! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all!" back to Moe and Joe's room Dad: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye!" Dad: "Moe and Joe, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP!" they arrived Dad: "Moe and Joe, not only Roobear and his friends are here, but also Sophie the Otter, Queen Lanolin, the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe and lots of visitors. They're here to teach you a lesson! As for you, visitors, introduce yourselves, please!" Roobear: "Hello, Moe and Joe! My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from the call was that you uploaded over more than 10 sex tapes and insulted the baby triplets!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're still worse than them!" Floppy: "I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings and upload sex tapes, even though they're not necessarily inventions! Don't you both idiots know that sex tapes are forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe because they're so gross and disgusting and can give millions of people seizures at a time?!!!" Mimi: "My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! You two are nothing but a bunch of perverts!" Nick Penguin: "I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Moe and Joe! You're the worst Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network lovers in the world!" Pamie Penguin: "My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You two perverted rats should be ashamed of yourselves." Betty Koala: "I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Mingle: "I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! We are furious at you two!" Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you two out with Walter's boomerangs!" Dagett Beaver: "I am Dagett" Norbert Beaver: "And I am Norbert Beaver." Mickey Mouse: "I am Mickey Mouse. Moe and Joe, you need to watch Henry Hugglemonster DVDs, like the ones I brought. {holds up the DVDs for 3 to 4 seconds before putting them down} Sailor Moon: "I am Sailor Moon , me and the Sailor Scouts will not tolerate your actions!" Sailor Mercury: "I am Sailor Mercury, we are very disappointed in you both!" Sailor Mars: "My name is Sailor Mars, I will burn you both up because of what you two said was racist and against the Bible!" Sailor Venus: "It is I Sailor Venus, you both will wear girly dresses out in the public!" Shimajirō: "Konnichiwa. I am Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you for insulting the baby triplets! You two perverted boys better not kill my girlfriend, or else I will come over and beat you both up so severely that you perverts will bleed and regret it!" Katsumi: "Katsumi Yoshida here. I agree with my boyfriend." Hana: "I'm Hana Shimano! You two are the worst Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System lovers in the world!" Mimirin: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better not kill my boyfriend, Takeru, because if you do, I will get very upset to the point I will cry!" Takeru Yamada: "Takeru here. I agree with my girlfriend, Mimirin!" Torippii: "I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two perverted boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Nyakkii: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you insulting the baby triplets! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Takeo, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed!" Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you two for insulting the baby triplets!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You two will pay attention to our show and we mean it!" Monta Kimura: "It is I, Monta Kimura. We are very disappointed in you two for breaking the Circle of Life!" Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you two pay for this!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, Moe and Joe! You two are the worst Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System and Warner Bros. lovers in history! You two better not kill my boyfriend, Kenichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you two perverts like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: "Kento Koshiba here! I can't believe you insulted the baby triplets. Because of this, you made the Pridelanders very angry! Don't even think about killing my girlfriend, Asako, or else I will come over and bite you boys in the leg so badly that you two will bleed!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is I, Marurin Sasaki! I will smash you two for insulting babies! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will blast you both to smitherines!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You both will play with us and we strongly mean it!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you two up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you two up so severely that you two boys will bleed!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you both up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful boys! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you both up and bite you two boys in the leg!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists and send you two flying to Challenge Island!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. we are very angry at you for insulting the baby triplets! Don't think about uploading another sex tape or else I will come over and beat you both up and scratch you two severely!" Simba: "Simba here! We Pridelanders will not tolerate your actions!" Nala: "Nala here. I agree with my boyfriend!" Sophie the Otter: "Moe and Joe, we meet again. You know that I'm Sophie the Otter. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you'll be sent to jail forever or worse, you both will be sent to the Mental People's Home!" Parappa: "I'm Parappa the Rapper. I'm gonna outrap you two!" Jo Frost: "I'm Jo Frost of Supernanny! You're attitudes were appalling, threatening, extremely racist and disgusting, white supremacist, heartbreaking and disgraceful, hurtful and unaceptable!" Kimba: "Kimba the White Lion here. Kitty and I will not tolerate your actions at the hospital!" Kitty: "I'm Kitty. I agree with my boyfriend. Moe and Joe, you both better stop insulting babies or else you both will be sent to the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconson!" Daniel Tiger: "Daniel Tiger here. I can't believe you both insulted the baby triplets! That is so heartbreaking and very disgraceful!" Prince Tuesday: "We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. We can't believe you two boys uploaded over more than 10 sex tapes." King Friday: "We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, and we forbid sex tapes. Moe and Joe, you both have uploaded over more than 10 sex tapes and insulted the baby triplets!" Queen Saturday: "Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the Bible and everyone knows that sex tapes are forbidden by us! Moe and Joe, you two will become fans of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and we strongly mean it!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin. All the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network characters told you both that they will never see you both ever again! Don't even think about looking up porn." Sonic: "I'm Sonic. I am faster than the two of you and smarter than the two of you as I don't act rude to anybody. Man, both of you get a grip on your behaviors!" Tails: "My name is Tails. You both can't upload sex tapes because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Igor the Mii: "My name's Igor the Mii. Start liking Nintendo, you bad perverted boys!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna! You will forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Hongmao: "Hongmao here. You two are nothing but a bunch of Warner Bros. Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network loving retards! Lantu: "I'm Lantu. Hongmao and I really hate it when you two retarded idiot boys upload sex tapes!" Lanmao: "Lanmao from 3000 Whys of Blue Cat here! This has got to be the worst thing you two boys have ever done!" Astro Boy: "I'm Astro Boy. I really hate it when you two make fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings when everyone knows they are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Tommy Pickles: "Name's Tommy Pickles. You are the worstest kids I ever seed!" Chuckie Finster: "I'm Chuckie. You both are very very very very very very bad!" Angelica Pickles: "My name is Angelica. You two shall pay for what the two of you have done!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You two perverted boys will like my show and that is final!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! Why did you both insult the baby triplets?!" Fanny Fox: "My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than the two of you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up!" Danny Dog: "My name is Danny Dog, you both are an enemy to all of us!" Suzie Squirrel: "I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you two, Moe and Joe!" Roxie Raccoon: "My name is Roxie Raccoon! You two boys are possibly the worst kids I have ever seen in my life!" Penny Pig: "I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time!" Mrs. Brisby. "It is I, Mrs. Brisby. You both made me furious about what you two did!" Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you insulted the baby triplets and uploaded more than 10 sex tapes!" Jenny McBride: "It is me, Jenny McBride. Don't even think about looking up porn because if you both do, I will come over and beat you both up." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from the Secret of NIMH. When will you two gonna stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?!" Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. Now Tiger the Cat will come and beat you both because of what you both did was against the Bible!" Tanya: "I am Tanya from An American Tail. Don't even think about uploading another sex tape because if you two perverted boys do, Fievel and I will come over and beat you both up because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe." Tony Toponi: "I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Don't even think about killing my wife, Bridget because if you two boys do, I will come over and beat you boys up!" Olivia: "I'm Olivia Flaversham. Fievel and I are mad at you for being naughty at the hospital!" Basil: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! I'm extremely furious at you both." Hongmao: "There is no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, and music, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, no Adult Swim original programming, and further more!" Lantu: "You both will eat are fruits, vegetables, baby food, Japanese food, Greek food, Belgian food, British food, Scottish food, Irish food, Spanish food, Cuban food, Korean food, Chinese food, Vietnamese food, Thai food, Indian food, Italian food, French food, German food, Austrian food, and yogurt." Moe: "No!" Joe: "We hate all of these foods! Kirinta Kusano: "Too bad! They are what you both will only be allowed to eat from now on! Also, you'll go to all forms of school such as Saturday, Summer, and Night School until you learn your lessons from the Bible, receive spankings, whippings and beatings 24/7, sleep with no air conditioner in the spring and summer and sleep with no heating in the winter, and do chores and community service for the rest of your natural born lives!" Marurin Sasaki: "Yeah! In fact, you both will suffer under the heat of the sun!" Kikko Hayashida: "You both will suffer from frostbite and freezing weather conditions in the winter!" Sakurako Koinuma: "You both will receive spankings, punchings, kickings, baseball bat beatings, smackings, beatings, slappings, gang beatings, aggravated assaults and belt beatings every morning, afternoon, evening, and night." Ramurin: "The only restaurants you two will go to are fancy restaurants." Shimajirō: "The only movies you two will be allowed to watch are Paramount, FUNimation, Universal, and Disney movies like Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), The Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, Fast and Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, The Secret of NIHM, The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy To The Rescue, All Dogs Go To Heaven, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, The Fox and the Hound, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Beauty and the Beast, Porco Rosso, Honey, We Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Chicken Little, Mulan 2, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, The Wild, Cars, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, and Frozen." Sakurako Koinuma: "The only Broadway musicals you both will go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins." Hongmao: "You both are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, Lantu and I will beat you both up!" Sailor Moon: "Yeah! In fact, Mimirin cries a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies!" Mimirin: "Also, you will be forced to watch preschool shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, Blue's Clues, Arthur, Bubble Guppies, The Shiny Show, The Wonder Pets, The Hoobs, Team Umizoomi, Ni Hao, Kai-lan, Miffy and Friends, Salty's Lighthouse, Little Bill, Chuggington, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Brum, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Angelina Ballerina, Caillou, Andy Pandy, Johnny and the Sprites, El Nombre, Boohbah, Postman Pat, Mike the Knight, Tree-Fu Tom, The Octonauts, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Ovide and the Gang, The Get Along Gang, Popples, The Wuzzles, The Mr. Men Show, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Rubbadubbers, Woolly and Tig, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, The Magic Key, Eddy and the Bear, Hilltop Hospital, Angelmouse, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Imagination Movers, Sylvanian Families, Little Einsteins, The Pajanimals, Max and Ruby, VeggieTales, Kipper, Bear in the Big Blue House, Maisy, Tickety Toc, The Wiggles, Bananas in Pajamas, Wide Eye, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, Tractor Tom, Lazytown, Bosco, Balamory, Maple Town, Dragon Tales, The Lampies, Driver Dan's Story Train, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Franny's Feet, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, Jojo's Circus, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Fireman Sam, Tweenies, 3rd and Bird, Henry Hugglemonster, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Same Smile, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, Fifi and the Flowertots, Engie Benjy, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rosie and Jim, Franklin, Bill and Ben, Olivia, Peppa Pig, and all other preschool shows not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!"" Torippii: "You will play educational and preschool show video games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Sesame Street video games, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Tails and the Music Maker, Disney Learning, Dora the Explorer video games, Ni Hao, Kai-lan: New Year's Celebration, Thomas and Friends video games, The ClueFinders, and other educational and preschool show video games not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. They're the only educational video games you will play from now on!" Fievel: "You two will be forced to watch all 4 of my movies, if not, my friend, Tiger will attack you both!" Patty Rabbit: "We will donate all of your Scooby Doo, Johnny Quest, Hanna-Barbara and Looney Tunes stuff to both my friends and to all of the boys in Maple Town." Mimirin: "You both will be forced to become fans of Sailor Moon!" Hana: "Mimirin is right! You both will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, my brother will beat you both up and rip you both apart!" Shimajirō: "We will donate all of your Pokémon stuff made by Warner Bros. and all of your Scooby Doo stuff to all of the male kindergarteners of Challenge Island." Dad: "1st punishment, Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa is coming to give both of you blood noses and both of you will cry like Zaza and Zuzu Zebra. Not only Charles Green will come over to beat you two perverted idiots up, but he brought YankieDude5000, Sarah West and the Grand Theft Auto main characters: Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Toni Cipriani, Victor Vance, Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Huang Lee, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips to come over to beat you up and give you both bloody noses and rip you both apart." Green runs straight to Moe and Joe with a chainsaw along with YankieDude5000 and the Grand Theft Auto main characters Moe: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: "Not the Angry Grandpa! Not the Grand Theft Auto main characters and YankieDude5000." Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "Sorry, me and YankieDude500 and the Grand Theft Auto main characters are late. I'm Charles Green." YankieDude5000: "That's right, Moe and Joe, you retarded idiot freak bags! It's me, YankieDude5000! Moe and Joe, you two retarded low class perverts are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!!!" Sarah West: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" Claude Speed: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" Tommy Vercetti: "You both grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" Carl Johnson: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" Toni Cipriani: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!"!" Victor Vance: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!"!" Niko Bellic: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!"." Johnny Klebitz: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!"." Luis Lopez: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!"." Huang Lee: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" Michael De Santa: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" Trevor Phillips: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" Franklin Clinton: "You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded!" YankieDude5000: "Now all of the Grand Theft Auto main characters are here with me, Sarah West and Charles Green. We're going to take you both down and we're going to beat you both up and gang attack you both until your skulls feel injured and you will both bleed and burn in hell!" Green, YankieDude5000, Sarah West and the Grand Theft Auto main characters gives Moe and Joe blood noses. We then hear a sound clip of Zaza and Zuzu Zebra crying from the Peppa Pig episode "The Sleepover" along with sounds of men fighting and swearing, cursing and wrestling, punching and grunting, glass bottles smashing and breaking, chainsaws, blood and gore splattering, bones breaking, rapid punches, rapid kickings, Trevor Philips yelling, screaming and cursing Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "This is what you perverts get for insulting the baby triplets and uploading sex tapes! If you retarded freakshows both keep on making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and closings and keep looking up porn and uploading sex tapes, you both will be sent to the Mental People's Home!" Laura Koala: "Roobear and I agree with them!" Queen Lanolin: "2nd punishment, you two will be forced to watch a VHS tape of Maple Town: Welcome to Maple Town." Moe and Joe: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! We don't like Maple Town!" Bobby Bear: "Too bad! Watch the show Patty and I are in and enjoy it!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! There's nothing you perverts can do about it right now!" Queen Lanolin: "Let me put the tape into the VCR." putting the tape into the VCR, a small square appears above Moe and Joe, showing the FBI Warning, the FHE 1985 logo, and then the Maple Town opening minutes later Sophie: "I also have a VHS of Ovide and the Gang. Queen Lanolin, please put the VHS in the VCR for Moe and Joe during there 3rd punishment." Queen Lanolin: "OK, Sophie. I am putting it in the VCR." Lanolin puts the Ovide and the Gang VHS tape in the VCR small square appears above Moe and Joe again, showing the FBI Warning, the Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids, the 1988 CineGroupe Montreal logo, and the opening to Ovide and the Gang minutes later Sophie the Otter: "3rd punishment, now it's time for you two naughty perverted boys to watch a VHS of Popples from Magic Window!" puts the VHS of Popples: Panic at the Library & Other Stories into the VCR, and once again, a small square appears above Moe and Joe, displaying the FBI Warning, the Magic Window logo, and the Popples intro minutes later Queen Lanolin: 4th punishment, you will be forced to watch all episodes of The Get Along Gang." Lanolin turns on the TV, and a small square appears above Moe and Joe one more time, displaying the Get Along Gang intro YankieDude5000: "5th punishment, Roobear and Laura will force you two to watch the AOTLK episode, Is Weather a Frog?" Moe: "No no no no no no no!" Joe: "We hate The Little Koala!" Roobear: "We do not care!" [Roobear and Laura turn it on, displaying the title card for Is Weather a Frog?] minutes later Hongmao: "6th punishment, the Kangaroo Bros. will attack you with boomerangs!" Walter: "Boys, attack them with boomerangs!" Colt: "You're on, Walter!" Horsey, and Colt attack Moe and Joe with boomerangs. The action is censored Moe: "Ow! That was awful!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Hongmao: "7th punishment, Lantu and I will beat you both up for hacking my GoAnimate account!" and Lantu beat up Moe and Joe. The action is censored Moe: "Ow! (X21)" Joe: "Wah! (X20)" Shimajirō: "8th punishment, spankings!" censor block covers the entire screen, indicating that the spanking is occurring. We also hear sounds of a person hitting someone and rapid punches Nyakkii: "Next, I will severely bite and scratch you both for making way too many stupid fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and for uploading over more than 10 sex tapes and for insulting the baby triplets! You two stupid low class dumb brained idiots know it's against both the Bible and the law!" begins to violently scratch and bite Moe and Joe. We also hear sounds of angry cats hissing and fighting! This action is also censored. Moe: "Wah! (X20)" Joe: "Ouch! (X21)" Mimirin: "9th punishment, Ramurin and I will put nappies on you both for insulting the baby triplets!" censor block covers the action of Mimirin Midorihara and Ramurin Makiba are putting diapers on Moe and Joe Kikko Hayashida: We will get your toilet out of the house, remove the plumbing, and replace it with a tile of the floor. I will also sell all of your underwear." Kento Koshiba: "And you both will go pee-pees and poo-poos in your diapers instead of the toilet." Sophie: (holding Care Bears: Rainy Day Activities VHS) "Now, you two naughty boys will be forced to watch some VHS tapes of Care Bears for your 10th punishment. I will put each Care Bears VHS tape into the VCR. Let's start with the first tape of Rainy Day Activities. and then I will put in 9 more Care Bears VHS tapes after Rainy Day Activities has finished." and Joe sit down, and a square appears above Moe and Joe displaying the FBI Warning, Fries Home Video logo, Care Bears Opening Title, Care Bears Opening Segment 1, It's Raining It's Boring episode title, and Care Bears Opening Segment 2 Hours Later YankieDude5000: 11th punishment, Shimajiro and his friends and family, including all of the kindergartners from Challenge Island and even Simba and Nala, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Rabbit, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Floppy Rabbit and Mimi Rabbit will beat you two up! (Whistles very loudly for Shimajiro and friends and family and the Challenge Island kindergarteners, including the kid aged animals and even Simba and Nala over) in Kidaroo voice loudly "SIC THOSE TWO LOW CLASS PERVERTED RETARDED BOYS!!!!!" Shimano, Hana Shimano, Sakura Shimano, Shimatarō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Torippii Sorano, Ramurin Makiba, Nyakkii Momoyama, Zōta Ikeno, Kanta Kabayama, Monta Kimura, Kirinta Kusano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kento Koshiba, Marurin Sasaki, Būta Tonda, Kikko Hayashida, Taro, Gonta, Nyamie, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Simba and Nala gang up on Moe and Joe and violently attack them. 10 massive and gigantic balls of violence appear and disappear once Moe and Joe are covered in bruises, bumps, blood, scratch wounds, bite wounds, and stab wounds Kimba: "Last punishment, you both will be sent to the audience!" and Joe's parents sent them to the audience as they cry in Shy Girl voice Moe and Joe are gone Opal: "Don't cry, my poor babies. PB&J will get you 3 bottles." with a bottle in each of their paws, feed Ham, Egg, and Cheese with milk Opal: "Thanks for calming your baby brothers down, PB&J. You're great older siblings to them." Moe and Joe are sitting in the audience Moe: "Man! We hate this place! It's too crowded!" Joe: "I agree with Moe. Wait, what's happening?" audience flies away with Moe and Joe Moe and Joe: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" hear people laughing while the two are carried away by the audience to: Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, Bill C., Britney S., Paris H., Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, Lindsay L., and Mike H. (who also appear mad) while the screen is red Senator Josie: "Audience, you don't fly away with Moe and Joe! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos